


The Music Playlist

by chengsandagan111



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Friendship, Inspired by Music, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chengsandagan111/pseuds/chengsandagan111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories inspired by my favorite songs. A sequel to my previous Noblesse fan fiction 'Lionheart'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A sequel to my other Noblesse fan fiction 'Lionheart' Thank you an-earl (on ff.net)! (Even though you said that I should just ignore you, I still gave it a try. XD)
> 
> Warning! Chosen songs below may be too loud, please lower the volumes first if you're going to listen to it. (And please forgive my inner Dr. 6-strings, these songs may be not so old, but for me, they're gold.)
> 
> Gemini by SpongeCola
> 
> I miss you by Blink 182
> 
> Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**The Music Playlist**

by: **chengsandagan111**

It's weekend already and Rai was all alone in his room. As usual, he likes this kind of serenity before the human children arrives.

He was about to reach for his tea-cup when he saw his cellphone that Frankenstein bought many months ago but this time, it got earphones inserted.

Right. Shinwoo sent him yesterday a lot of songs to listen to. He stared at his small device and thinking if he should pick it up or not yet. The more he stare at it, the more curious he gets on what 'kind' of music Shinwoo sent him.

Before Rai could finally touch his cellphone, he looked around first to see if Frankenstein was still there.

Finally, after a lot of hesitation and drinking up his tea, Rai picked up his phone and unlocked it. He pulled the white and long-wired earphones gently put each one on his ear. He's still getting used to it.

He saw the mp3 player icon and tap it. There, a lot of unfamiliar words to him were listed. It can be the 'song titles' that Shinwoo said. Now, all he have to do is tap the small triangular button below the list and start listening to it.

1\. **GEMINI**

artist: _**Sponge Cola**_

duration: _**3:32**_

As the first music play, Rai leaned on the back rest of his chair. The song isn't that loud, although he still can't understand its lyrics, it was still quite good to hear so he decided to close his eyes for a moment.

' _The vacuous night steps aside_

_To give meaning to_

_Gemini's dreaming_

_The moon on its back and the seemingly_

_Veiled rooms lit_

_By the same star'_

There, Rai's first impression to the song suddenly exploded just like the song itself. For he has the hearing sense that's 100x sharper than any species, the sudden change of its melody was like his sense of hearing was affected. His crimson eyes suddenly flashed and almost made him jumped in surprise. Rai immediately reached for his phone and lowered its volume.

_Is this device broken? Why would a song like this suddenly change its melody? Maybe Shinwoo sent the wrong one._

Rai sighed and unlock his phone once again, it's still on its program and the tiny witten lyrics are still flashing until it ended. He never thought that his device has this kind of thing.

2\. **I MISS YOU**

artist: _**Blink 182**_

duration: ** _3:47_**

Rai readied himself this time. If the first song betrayed his ears, maybe the next ones are the same too. He squinted his eyes and started scrolling the lyrics on his phone. He thought maybe there's a certain part that indicates of sudden change of melodies but he found nothing, it was all texts. He scrolled back to the top and started reading the lyrics.

_'Don't waste your time on me._

_You're already the voice inside my head._

_(I miss you, miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me._

_You're already the voice inside my head._

_(I miss you, miss you)'_

Suddenly, Rai remembered Shinwoo teasing him about how he misses Raskrea. If he can remember it correctly, the red-haired young boy even told him that this one should be his dedicated song to the young lord. But as Rai kept on reading the lyrics, he still don't understand what it means. It was short and written repeatedly.

Rai even remembered Sui saying that if a person is dedicating a song to someone, it should be coming from their heart. That it should be true. But from what Shinwoo have told him, why would he dedicate this song to Raskrea when her voice isn't really resounding in his mind? And the word 'I miss you' even makes it more difficult for him to understand.

3\. **YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL**

artist: _**Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

duration: **_3:46_**

Reading the song title and details itself, Rai's face went more confused. How could humans knew about this guardian angel? From the first strum of the guitar and the artist started singing, the lyrics went interesting to read.

_'I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven'_

For a moment, Rai thought that even this artist knows how the world changes. He could feel that this man singing on his ear has a purpose of protecting someone. He could feel the earnestness just by hearing him sing.

_'Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay...'_

From there, Rai decided to take off his earphone and put it on the table. The song just went really loud that he can still hear it clearly even if he's not wearing his earphones any longer. He just let the song play until it ended as well.

Later then, there was a soft knocks on Rai's door and it was Frankenstein. The loyal servant told the Noblesse that the human children finally arrived and are know excited to go to their music room downstairs and have some fun with all of them. Ever since Sui sang the 'Lionheart' by Demi Lovato, it made them more excited to hang out with them. Or is just because of the Karaoke?

Rai stood up and left his cellphone on the table. He went to the living area where the children were together with the younger nobles, the three enhanced humans and the Lord Raskrea.

Frankenstein glanced at the three enhanced humans and nodded. This indicates them to escort everyone downstairs.

"So, Rai.. What's up? Did you like the ones I sent you?" Shinwoo asked wearing his brightest grin.

"...it was loud." Rai replied as they all continued to walk.

"H-huh? But they're all cool, right?" Shinwoo asked persistently.

"...anyway, are you ready to sing? Kyaa~ hey, guys, Rai will sing for us today!" Shinwoo exclaimed.

_Wh-what? Unbelievable! No, no no no no. Don't let my Master do such a thing!_

Before anything goes out of hand, Frankenstein must do something!

"Ah, Shinwoo.. I th-" Frankenstein said but he got interrupted. Plus Shinwoo didn't heard him.

"...okay, Rai, today, I am your fan boy. You're gonna sing 'Your Guardian Angel' for us, right? Man! That would be so cool!" the super-excited Shinwoo continued. He even clenched his hand closer to him and beamed at the Noblesse.

As much as Rai wanted to back out, it was too late. They're all now in the music room and the human children are already browsing for their chosen songs.

Rai looked at Frankenstein. A look that clearly needs a help. Like the look when he was asked by Raskrea about how long he waited for his ramen to grow.

"Do not worry, Master." Frankenstein said in Lukedonia language.

Everyone took their seats except M21. He was the first one to sing before the human children, it was their game agreement that he didn't actually agreed to. But M21 didn't have a choice, he never wanted to sing but he don't want to disappoint the children as well.

M21 sighed heavily and took the microphone. He stood in front of the music machine without looking on everyone.

_I would rather get killed than doing this. This is... sooooo embarrasing! It's all my fault that I lost in that stupid board game!_

Few moments passed, M21 finally had his chosen song and is now ready to sing. He chose the "Gemini" by Sponge Cola.

As M21 started and kept on singing, Yuna blushed fiercely that could almost put a tomato in shame.

"Hm? O-oh my gosh! A-are you okay, Yuna? Your face is so red!" Sui said while tapping Yuna's forehead.

"I-I'm fine. Really. I-it was just.. I accidentally ate s-something spicy earlier! Y-yeah! That's it, I'm fine. Really! Don't worry." Yuna explained.

"D- do you need something? W-water? I'll go get you a glass of water." Regis offered. Obviously, he freaked out as well right after hearing Sui.

For they're all just sitting on one row behind the Lord Raskrea and the Noblesse's seat.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry." Yuna said as she gestured her hands refraining Regis to stand up to get her a drink.

When M21 was finished singing, he awkwardly excused himself and wanted to go out, unfortunately, Frankenstein didn't let him.

"It would be a shame that the children are having fun and you are sulking at the corner just because you lost on a game and they made you sing." Frankenstein said with an insulting and annoying smirk that M21 had ever seen.

_Ugh! Fine! I'll stay, just wipe off that damn smirk already. tsk! This is more annoying._

M21 clenched his hand in defeat. Really, his own provoking skill is beyond nothingness compared to Frankenstein's.

Few moments later, the next song is ready. It's Shinwoo and Ikhan's turn to sing and they chose the 'I Miss You' by Blink 182.

The two boys stood in front of them and are now ready to sing. Like they really prepared themselves for this moment.

"Rai, you're next, okay?" Shinwoo confidently said and started to sing.

From the first stanza, Shinwoo and Ikhan's harmony was just right. They almost sound like the original artist but the difference is just they're laughing when each one of them goes off the key.

And as for their performance, they owned the stage like real rockstars and rocked everyone but they still got a low score. At least they really had a lot of fun.

"Hey, Rai. Come on, don't just sit there. It's now your turn!" Shinwoo called. Still standing on the stage.

Everyone widened their eyes when they saw Rai slowly standing.

"Ah, My lord... You don't have to do this..." Frankenstein worriedly said while still using the Lukedonia language.

But Rai was already at stage and Shinwoo just gave him the microphone. Rai's face looked so pale and terrified.

"Just tell us when you're ready..." Shinwoo said as he selected the song he's been saying ever since they came.

"...don't worry, we'll help you. We'll sing together!" Ikhan continued and smiled brightly at the Noblesse _._

_Well, these kids wouldn't harm him just by singing unlike when they're playing Counter Strike, right?_

Rai took a glance at everyone and finally nodded to Shinwoo. The music started and the lyrics flashed on the screen. Rai remembered its tune and he gracefully sang all by himself while Shinwoo and Ikhan made themselves as the second voices.

When the notes went higher, the two human young boys dueted with Rai with all their heart. They finally know when to give each other's line and when to sing as one without ruining their harmony.

**Rai:**

_'Cause I'm here for you"_

**Shinwoo:**

_Please don't walk away and_

**Rai, Shinwoo and Ikhan:**

_Please tell me you'll stay,_

**Shinwoo and Ikhan:**

_whoa, stay, whoaaa_

**Rai, Shinwoo and Ikhan:**

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

**Shinwoo:**

_(gray)'_

**Rai, Shinwoo and Ikhan:**

_'I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven'_

"Wow. Finally, they're serious..." Sui said as she kept on watching her three male friends on the stage. But she's only reffering to Shinwoo and Ikhan.

"Yeah, they should sing properly as well so Rai wouldn't feel awkward while on stage." Yuna replied.

The song ended and everyone was surprised when they saw the score. It was all perfect.

Shinwoo and Ikhan suddenly ran wild while their audience gave them a round of applause. Tao popped the confetti popper and clapped his hands as loud as he could. But since they're still with Frankenstein, he's doomed. He just made a mess and the agreement was just let the children sing, not to make a mess.

Well, Frankenstein should acknowledge his Master's magnificent performance first. His dark spear's wrath can kill Tao later when no one's around.

"This is the best weekend ever! You guys are amazing! Specially you, Rai." Sui proudfully said.

"See? I knew you could sing. Let's do it again some time." Shinwoo followed.

Rai didn't say a word, he just took a glance at Shinwoo and smiled.

Singing with the children was actually fun, but once is enough. He would rather just watch the children have a good time. That is more enjoyable than making him sing.

 


	2. Old Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: another sequel to my Noblesse fan fic 'Lionheart'. Just like the previous one, this story was inspired by Demi Lovato's song (the title itself- Old Ways)
> 
> May contain spoilers!
> 
> Please, enjoy reading! C'X

**Old Ways**

By: **chengsandagan111**

Raskrea scanned the living room and found no one. It was just 10 in the morning but it felt like it was already afternoon. Or maybe the time really flies so fast in the human world, she wasn't sure.

Rajak, Karias and Rael went to the island that Frankenstein owns to train themselves and Gejutel volunteered to stay with her but she refused for the first time. She wanted to be alone and she told the Landegre family leader to not worry so he went to the island too. Of course, he still advised the young lord that he'll be back as soon as the training is done.

Raskrea sat across Raizel's usual seat. It felt like as if the Noblesse was just there. It felt nostalgic, they were just like this when they were still in Lukedonia.

But few minutes passed, the silence and emptiness that surrounds the room slightly made her frown. The presence of the people she wanted to see were still away and she can't just go anywhere even if she wanted to. She had given her word that she wouldn't leave the house this time until someone comes back.

Before Raskrea start regretting being alone, she just remembered something... or some things. Right, she just got a device that can send messages in an instant, without hassle and it was given by the Noblesse two nights ago. And the idea of going into the Karaoke room that she's been together with the human children.

 _'Would that be alright...? if I ask him...?'_ She thought to herself as she went upstairs to get the cellular device.

Raskrea reached her room and found what she need. It was the second time she held the device in her hands so she was still getting used to it. She remembered few things about operating the small device, she turned it on and touched the screen. She carefully analyzed the words on each displayed icon, she chose the 'Messages' and now ready to send a ' _text_ '.

Raskrea:

[ _Dear Cadis Etrama Di Raizel,_

_Good day! There is something that I have been meaning to ask. Is it alright if I go to the Karaoke room downstairs? Do not worry, I will not cause any trouble in that room and in any premises of this house. I need your approval before I make my move._

_PS: Whatever decision it may be, I am willing to understand._

_From:_

_Erga Canesis Di Raskrea_ ]

After almost 45 minutes of pondering, she pressed the send button but it failed. It needed a recipient and she immediately found the Noblesse's contact number for it was the first contact number listed. Raskrea let out a little sigh when the graphic envelope on the screen flew and in just few seconds, her device beeped.

Raizel:

[ _Okay ~ ^^_

 _\- Rai -_ ]

With this, Raskrea found herself smiling and soon return to her senses.

_Why did I... smile...? And how did he answer this fast...?_

Raskrea brought her phone and went to the Karaoke room. She tried to remember a song she once heard on Suyi's phone as she took her way downstairs.

Few moments later, she reached the Karaoke room. The door automatically slid open and she walked in. There's the music machine, quietly standing and the big screen was flashing. The room was quiet and all she can hear was the hum of the music machine. Slowly, she approached it and selected a song.

Raskrea cautiously took the microphone. The music started to play as well as the music video that matches it. She chose to sing the song called **Old Ways** by **Demi Lovato** and at the first stanza, the confidence to sing the chosen song wasn't in her body yet but it was good that she didn't go off the keys.

She chose this song because it didn't get out of her mind since the moment she heard it. Plus Suyi gave her the printed lyrics so she can understand it even better. She liked this song somehow because it remembers her the past. The war with the Union elders, when she got hit by Edian and attacked by the other enemies and the thought of she don't want to stay that way forever. She don't want to be called a _'weak lord'_ ever again.

Raskrea realized from that song that she also has to grow and leave the things that holds her back. As the lyrics kept on flashing, Raskrea finally sang it gracefully.

_And I'll just keep changin'_

_These colors, colors, colors, colors_

_I'm not in the same place_

_That I was, I was, I was, I was_

_But if somebody tells me_

_I'll go back to my old ways_

_I'm gonna say no way_

_I'm out of the doorway_

_I'm hearing them all say_

_I'll go back to my old ways_

_Not going back to my old ways_

_Not going back to my old ways_

_(Not going back to my old ways)_

It was the first time she sang, there were high notes but she did it well, she knows that it didn't sound perfectly just like the real singer but she felt happy and contented with her performance. Plus the thought that she was the only one in that room gave her the full confidence.

"You did well, Raskrea..." Said the man behind her. He was clapping his hands and Raskrea could hear his slow footsteps.

Raskrea widened her eyes in surprise and slowly, hesitantly returned the microphone in its place before she turned her head to see the man that owns the voice.

"C- Cadis Etrama Di Raizel! Wh- what are you... doing here...?" Raskrea asked, now trying to hide her flushed cheeks by looking away and back on to the Noblesse.

"I forgot to tell you how to operate this music machine since you were alone..." The Noblesse replied and took more steps forward.

The young lord held her breath with every step that Raizel took. Why did he came back when it's still his class hour? Didn't they have an instructor? Are they dismissed early?

"I... I know already how to do it. I just tried a song that I heard before..." She said. All the confidence that Raskrea had earlier is now gone and melted. She tried to keep her poise and elegance in front of the Noblesse even if her hands are now cold and shaking.

"You did well..." Raizel said once again with a smile. He's now standing close to the music machine and is ready to select his chosen song.

"Is your class dismissed early...?" The young lord asked and took her seat in front of the Karaoke few steps away.

Ahhh! A chair! Her trembling feet can finally take a rest now as she tries to gather all her imaginarily scattered and melted confidence on the floor.

"I already told Frankenstein. Do not worry." He replied and took the microphone. It's now his turn to sing.

Raizel may not say it but it's obvious that the young lord felt uneasy from the moment he walked in. And deep inside himself, he thought maybe it was wrong to interrupt her right after she sang. He wanted to apologize but Raskrea wasn't looking at him. She was fidgetting, maybe he can do it once he's finish with his chosen song.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I just got LSS with it and the only one I could think of in this song is Raskrea. And I'm not sure if Raskrea can connect with Rai's mind easily (or the other way around) since I haven't read one of it in the manhwa that's why I added the 'exchange of text messages'. Yes, you sent a long and detailed message then all you get is a 1 or 2 word reply, it can be cute and annoying sometimes. XD

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you an-earl! ^^ *sigh* okay, Frankenstein-nim, I am now ready to die. XD
> 
> Chibi fan art of Rai doing the concert here:
> 
> chengsandagan111 dot deviantart dot com/ art/Rai- my- concert- king- 549154861


End file.
